Benedict College, a private, fast growing HBCU in the state of South Carolina submits this amended RISE application to enhance the interest, skills, and competitiveness of the undergraduate science students in biomedical research. This goal fits well with the overall purpose of the MBRS-RISE Program as laid out by the National Institutes of Health. We have set up the following measurable objectives that are based on student development activities and the research education capability of the College: Objective 1: Increase enrollment and retention of students in the science disciplines, which are the RISE-participating departments Objective 2: Increase the number of students participating in on-campus research Objective 3: Increase the number of students participating in off-campus summer research Objective 4: Increase the number of research presentations by students at professional meetings Objective 5: Increase the rate of successful admission to graduate programs and successful completion of Ph.D. programs. To achieve these objectives we have developed a number of related developmental activities that include establishing a RISE Office, a pre-freshman recruitment activity, recruitment during freshman orientation, recruitment for the RISE Program in first year science classes, establishing visiting scientist seminars, support for gatekeeper courses, summer enrichment courses, biomedical research training and workshops, intramural (on-campus) and extramural (off-campus) research, participation and presentation in the Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students and in discipline-based professional conferences, participation in GRE and graduate application workshops, and developmental activity follow-up and communication with the RISE scholars. The proposed RISE Program implements a comprehensive evaluation plan designed for outcome-based evaluation and improvement of program activities as the program proceeds. The consultant from Demographic and Institutional Research Services has prepared the evaluation plan for the Benedict College RISE program in consultation with the program director. All activities are aimed at increasing the number of minority students acquiring the tools necessary to pursue biomedical research careers.